EL INICIO DE UNA GRAN AMISTAD
by AleCaLu
Summary: Así es como dio inicio una de las mas grandes amistades en Hogwarts, un trio formado por una PELIRROJA, una RUBIA y una PELINEGRA. "Porque los amigos, son la familia que elegimos"


Lily Evans, la reciente Premio Anual, observaba por millonésima vez (en ese día) a la pobre Alice siendo interrogada por Marlene sobre su asuntito con Frankie, cuando recibió un almohadazo directo en la cara por la parte de la interrogada. Alice en un intento de callar a su mejor amiga, la había golpeado! Bendita sea la suerte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, que esa pelinegra mejorara su puntería una vez que subiera a una escoba.

Marlene se encogió de hombros y sonrió cuando la perfecta Lily Lilyta Evans dio un grito de lucha y comenzó una guerra de almohadas, algo típico de sus mejores amigas.

Marlene Mckinnon o también conocida como "Marlene Mckinnon futura-señora Black", rubia, bombón, cabezota o enana; apodos puestos y proclamados por el Chucho de Black. Agradecía a Merlín y a todos los entes divinos mágicos y muggles por tener en su vida a las chicas y por supuesto, a Jamie, Rems y bueno porque negarlo, al cabezota de Black. Peter... bueno nunca había tenido una relación cercana pero con lo poco que lo conocía, dudaba de él y de sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- Marlene suspiró divagando en su mente, recordando como había comenzado todo ...

La rubia, la pelirroja y la casi señora Longbottom se hicieron amigas en la primera semana de clases, cuando encontraron a Lily en un salón vacío, siendo acosadas por un grupo de Slytherins.

La primera en aparecer fue Marlene, quien siempre había estado en contra de los puñeteros, idiotas, clasistas y encima cobardes, panda de majaderos puristas de sangre, pensamiento que no había cambiado desde que iba a las reuniones familiares cuando era pequeña, ni cambiaría nunca.

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

Lily estaba teniendo un mal día ... Llegaría tarde a su primera clase, lo cual ya la ponía de muy mal humor, para que además, tenga que soportar a esos engreídos. Claro que no iba a dejar que la hicieran sentir mal, así que pensó en ignorarlos y seguir su camino, sin embargo no podía negar que esa frase:

"No, deberían aceptar a Sangre Sucias aquí, Hogwarts está cada vez peor"

Lo cierto es que le había afectado, aunque no lo demostrara.

Cuando el que parecía el líder se acercó más a ella, la empujó al piso y sacó la varita, ella quiso defenderse pero se había torcido el tobillo al caer y aún no había tenido ninguna clase sobre cómo usar su varita, cosa que al ser hija de muggles la dejaba en gran desventaja, así que optó por levantar la cara y dirigirles un gesto arrogante, para demostrar que no tenía miedo aunque por dentro tenía ganas de llorar.

Estaba apunto de soltar una frase mordaz, cuando la varita de aquel "jefe-capullo", salió volando a la mano de una niña rubia, que miraba la escena entre molesta y divertida.

La primera frase de la niña la dejo un poco sorprendida, pero sin saber porque le produjo cierta tranquilidad.

\- Ella dijo en forma divertida: No siento para nada tener que interrumpir este momento, aunque con esto podemos dejar en claro la razón por la cual los Sly no son Gryffindor, la falta de caballerosidad apesta por aquí, sin mencionar que valiente es atacar 6 contra 1 ... Es verdad, aún no me presento, Marlene Mckinnon, para lo que necesites - dijo dirigiéndole una mirada dulce y divertida a Lily, la cual le sonrió.

\- Valla, si es la pequeña Marly - dijo el líder burlándose - es mejor que me regreses la varita, no tengo ninguna razón para meterme contigo, pero viendo tus evidentes amistades - agrego escupiendo a los pies de Lily - no estaría demás ...

\- Déjala en paz Oxigenado- dijo Marlene interrumpiéndolo, ya demasiado molesta para permitirle una burla más, delante de ella nunca humillarían a alguien inocente - es una niña y aún no sabe defenderse, además por lo visto tiene más pantalones que tú - agrego, viendo orgullosa como su futura mejor amiga, porque obviamente lo sería, trataba de levantarse del piso con una mirada que dejaba en claro que de inocente no tenia ni un pelo y que ese idiota pagaría por lo que le hizo, lo cual la hizo sonreír.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le borro rápidamente cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla, él acaba de darle un bofetón a ella, acababa de pegarle... Por más que había echo muchas travesuras en su casa, nunca le habían pegado, gritado sí (Jo, le habían gritado con todas las letras del abecedario) pero jamás la habían tocado y él acababa de hacerlo... Sintió una furia surgir desde su interior, y cuando estaba apunto de demostrarle que nadie, pero NADIE se metía con Marlene Mckinnon vio un borrón oscuro correr y tirarse encima de su atacante.

\- Es quién creo que es pelirroja? - dijo estupefacta mirando a Lily, la cual parecía tan desconcertada como ella, pero alcanzó a asentir. Delante de ellas a horcajadas, estaba la niña más tranquila que habían conocido hasta ese momento, dándole una buena dosis de bofetones a ese teñido. No sabía si partirse de risa, pellizcarse para ver si era real, separar a Lily que después de asentir, comenzó a arrojar sus libros sobre los otros 5 acompañantes del chico, el cual estaba siendo golpeado por, nada más y nada menos, que Alice Jackson, o separar a esta última de su victima.

Optó por reírse, y no deberían culparla por eso, porque quién en su sano juicio pensaría que la pequeña Alice tendría una vocabulario peor que un marinero? O que Lily tiraría libros como la mejor cazadora del mundo mágico?, era simplemente increíble, así que no pudo controlar sus carcajada, las cuales fueron acompañadas, tiempo después, por las de sus mejores amigas, porque sí... desde ese momento estarían juntas las tres.

La risa no terminó ni cuando llegaron esos 4 niños que siempre estaban juntos y quisieron "defenderlas" ni cuando tuvieron que explicarle a Mcgonagall lo que había sucedido, ni cuando les dieron su primer castigo, tampoco cuando recibió la Howler de su madre (más bien su sonrisa se agrando, cuando aquel niño de ojos grises le dio un abrazo carcajeándose de lo lindo, gritando - Se llevaría bien con Walburga, cierto cuatro ojos?, mirando a uno de sus amigos, quien desde la "pelea" no dejaba de ver a Lily)...

Y así empezó todo, sin saber las muchas aventuras que pasarían juntas, ni que esos cuatro chicos en un futuro, serían como sus hermanos, o alguno más que amigo.

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Estaré esperando sus comentarios!**

 **¡LUMUS!**


End file.
